Agent California (III Cypher III)
::: Agent California, or Joshua A. Griffin, is a Freelancer in the Freelancer program. Known for his rather cold attitude to most he doesn't know, California was considered one a medium ranked freelancers. California is the bearer of the AI Upsilon. He is to appear in RP: The Freelancer Chronicles. Character History Early Life Born in 2530, Joshua grew up in the orphanage with his younger sister Lilian when they're father left to fight the Covenant and their mother died during childbirth. As a result, the two siblings developed a close bond. When Joshua was fourteen and Lilian was twelve, they were adopted by a young couple, Brandon Griffin and his wife Amanda. Their new life soon went dry when, only a few weeks in, Joshua discovered Lilian crying in her room. She revealed to him that Brandon had been sexually abusing her and seemed to have a rather odd attachment, like she was his play thing. Joshua did the one thing that seemed sensible: they packed up the stuff they needed and ran away into the city. Again, the new life would be short-lived, as Brandon managed to track them down. Waiting until nightfall, the older man bound and gagged Lilian and proceeded to torture Joshua before forcing him to watch Brandon rape Lily. Overcome by rage, Joshua managed to escape his binds and proceeded to brutally murder the surprised man. Police Officers found the fifteen year old boy cradling his dead sisters body. Soon after, he was placed in a mental institute simply under the assumption that the incident had scarred him. Becoming a Freelancer Five years of being kept under lock and key in the Institute, Joshua was haunted by nightmares of the night. On his twentieth birthday, an older man by the name of Leonard Church informed Joshua that he could help him, and all the he needed was confirmation on Joshuas part. He accepted. Training, AI, Battles, etc. Because of Joshua's lack of military training, he was personally trained by the roughest military trainer, Richard Sinclaire. Sinclaire held a certain dislike of the boy, judging him from the moment he saw him. Joshua was trained to the brink of exhaustion and then some, with Sinclaire putting him down all the way. As a result, Joshua developed a hatred for his trainer. But Sinclaires training paid off, and soon the new man was finally accepted into the Freelancer Program, given the codename of California. Soon after his placement among the other freelancers, he was sent off on a mission with handpicked freelancers chosen by the Director, to assist UNSC forces in defending a key location. En route, California was launched out of the Pelican bay when it came under fire from Covenant Air, and was apparently lost amongst the trees and folliage surrounding the city. Determined, California trekked through, reaching the city within a day and linked back up with the squad, assisting UNSC forces along the way. Despite his contribution, the Freelancers and UNSC were forced to retreat as the City was decimated and wiped off the map. The things he had seen that day resulted in a hardening of his conscious, and a rather cold demeanor. Soon after, California received his AI, Upsilon, who had a really good sense of everything, and seemed to develop an instantaneous bond with the electronic device. Physical Description Joshua Griffin was a rather tall and lanky boy during his childhood, most likely because of his living on the streets. His condition only got worse during his tenure in the Mental Institute. Soon after his joining of the Freelancer Program, he became well muscled and buff, showing he enjoyed the ability to eat and train. Personality Many of the associates in the Freelancer Program regarded Joshua Griffin as being a cold individual, and would leave someone to die if it meant completing the mission. However, deep down, Griffin is rather caring and would do anything to make sure everyone got out alive. He sees the world as something that needs to be explored and wondered about, which leads to him taking pictures with his helmet. Character Interactions Agent Texas California considers Agent Texas to be one of the more deadly freelancers, and with good reason. He and Oregon were assigned to be one of Tex's "fight buddies". Even with their combined might, Tex, barely, came out on top. And also, as a result, he holds a grudge against her for beating his and Oregons "undefeatable" status as fight partners. Agent North Dakota California is on good terms with North, considering him a person he could confide to about various things, from stories to his past life to his emotions and all that. After the program was disbanded, he kept in slight contact with North. He found out that North died and considered South the main reason why. Agent South Dakota Always had a sort of rivalry with the younger Dakota, seeing her as a backstabber and double crosser. California has always regretted having to work with her, as he never can tell when she's got his back or when she's vanished to save her own skin. Agent Washington California considers Washington a good friend, working with him on various missions. When Washington had his AI destruct itself within his head, California was one of the people who was by his side all the way to recovery. On a side note, California always warned Washington about South, but his friend never took his advice. Agent York Having bunked with York during his occupation as a Freelancer, California is rather close, having one could call a brotherly bond with the other. Despite the long time apart and undoubtedly difference from who they were when they were in the program, they have written and kept in contact over the years. California was personally devastated when he discovered Yorks death. Agent Oregon Essentially the opposite of the relationship with York, California and Oregon have what one can say as a rivalry. Constantly at each others throats, California would rather kill Oregon than work with him, which is what he nearly did when deployed with the other soldier to obtain intel from the Cold Storage Facility. It appears that Cal has, to some extent, emotion for Oregon, as he took an armor piercing bullet to the chest for Oregon, who didn't notice the shooter until it was too late. Agent Wisconsin California thinks Wisconsin is way over his head, and hates the way he talks. Does find him a source of humor and all, but dislikes him as an over all person. Relationships with Vector Team Members Agent Louisiana Oddly enough, California enjoys Lousiana's company and, even more odd, his random bouts of story telling and dancing. California's excuse is "it's so damn serious around here, someone has to make a difference!". California considers Louis a friend and would do anything to cover his back. Agent Michigan California keeps a professional relationship between him and Michigan, working mainly as associates. He never talks to him outside of missions and simply considers him as an acquantaince. Still, they do work well together, as California's easily induced confusion on enemies could allow for a quick assassination, by Michigan, of their target. Equipment Weaponry During his tenure with the Freelancers, Joshua developed a liking for several weapons, many ranging from simple sidearms to giant missile launchers. His signature weaponry are the MA5C Assault Rifle and the BR-55 SR. When given the chance, he'll take any HMG or LMG and use it to tear up any baddies he feels needs to die. California also excels in hand-to-hand fighting, using a Kukri in battle which is sheathed on his left shoulder. Alongside basic firearms, California occasionally chooses to exchange one weapon for a heavier, explosive weapon, typically a rocket launcher. He also keeps a couple more grenades than allowed and actually has a few other explosive rounds/equipment available. Armor Sets Unlike most other freelancers, California was distributed two different armor sets, as per request of the Director. His first armor set was designed more bulky and to, apparently, protect him from ALL outside threat. Later on, California requested a new variant of his old armor, which came to be his current set. On both sets, the Vector Team Symbol is placed on his right shoulder/right part of his chest piece. His previous Armor Set included: *A pair of Security Shoulders *A Mk.V Standard Issue Helmet *A CQB Chest piece His current Armor Set includes: *An EOD Helmet *A Grenadier Chest Piece *A pair of EVA Shoulder Pads *A UA/Bracer Attached to his left wrist *Tactical Hardcase *FJ/Para Knee Pads Photo Gallery Reach 24541085 Medium.jpg|"Don't get in my way." Reach 24540861 Medium.jpg|"I said don't get in my way!" Reach 24540840 Medium.jpg|California kicking ass. Trivia *His personality is based on the ones belonging to two Spartan II's, Jorge and John-117 *His favorite food is mashed potatoes *Keeps a photo of his deceased sister in a tin kept underneath his chest plate *Had a romantic relationship with the unseen Agent Utah Category:III Cypher III Creations